familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonathan Fay Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant ancestors of Jonathan Fay (1724-1800) and his wife Joanna Phillips (1729-1788). Great, Great, Grandparents of Jonathan Fay Fay Family Line # FAY-01 - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, XFay, XFay01) - Grandparent of 1656 English Immigrant to Colonial America, John Fay (1641-1690). # FAY-02 - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, XFay, XFay02) - Grandparent of 1656 English Immigrant to Colonial America, John Fay (1641-1690). # FAY-03 - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, YFay, XFay03) - Grandparent of 1656 English Immigrant to Colonial America, John Fay (1641-1690). # FAY-04 - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, YFay, XFay04) - Grandparent of 1656 English Immigrant to Colonial America, John Fay (1641-1690). # John Brigham (c1574-1621) - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, MBrigham, TBrigham) - Parent of Marlboro Settler - 1635 Puritan Immigrant from Yorkshire England. # Constance Watson (1578-1615) - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, MBrigham, TBrigham) - Parent of Marlboro Settler - 1635 Puritan Immigrant from Yorkshire England. # Father Hurd - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, MBrigham, MHurd) - Parent of Marlboro Settler - 1635 Puritan Immigrant from Yorkshire England. # Mother Hurd - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1, MBrigham, MHurd) - Parent of Marlboro Settler - 1635 Puritan Immigrant from Yorkshire England. Wellington Family Line # Oliver Wellington (1588-1625) - ( JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington, OWellington) - Parent of Roger Wellington (1609-1698), English Immigrant to 1630 Watertown MA # Joan Greenwood (1584-1639) - ( JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington, JGreenwood) - Parent of Roger Wellington (1609-1698), English Immigrant to 1630 Watertown MA # Richard Palgrave (c1585-1656) - ( JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave) - son of English Immigrant Edward Palgrave (1541-c1623) with direct link to Palgrave Early Royal Ancestry # Anna Harris (1594-1669) - ( JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, AHarris) - English Immigrant # John Sweetman (1575-) - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, EWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, JSweetman) - Parent of Thomas Sweetman (1604-1683), English Immigrant to America # Lidia Elliard (1579-1610) - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, EWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, LElliard) - Parent of Thomas Sweetman (1604-1683), English Immigrant to America # Samuel Cutter (1575-1637) - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, EWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) - English Immigrant to America # Elizabeth Letherhead (1575-1663) - ( JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, EWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) - English Immigrant to America Child Family Line Both Child and Warren are major early New England immigrant families: # Wolstone Childe (1572-1601)- ( JFay4, HChild, JChild, JChild, WChild2, WChild1) - Parents of English Immigrant William Child (1596-1650). # Ellen Empson (1570-1616) - ( JFay4, HChild, JChild, JChild, WChild2, EEmpson) - Parents of English Immigrant William Child (1596-1650). # Richard Sadler (1571-1625) - ( JFay4, HChild, JChild, JChild, MSadler, RSadler) - Parents of English Immigrant Mary Sadler (1595-1622). # Joyce Honeywood (1577-1624) - ( JFay4, HChild, JChild, JChild, MSadler, JHoneywood) - Parents of English Immigrant Mary Sadler (1595-1622). # John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( JFay4, HChild, JChild, MWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-JWarren) -(1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - 'John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. - See also ' Warenne Family Early Royalty Ancestry. # Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - ( JFay4, HChild, JChild, MWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-MBayly) - Gloucestershire, she immigrated with her husband in John Winthrop's fleet # Ellis Barron (1600-1676) - ( JFay4, MChild. JChild, MWarren, 11-MBarron, EBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Ellis and Grace immigrated to New England from Ireland in about the 1630s. Ellis and his son participated in King Philip's War. # Grace Barron (1605-1650) - ( JFay4, MChild. JChild, MWarren, 11-MBarron, 12-GBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Family Surname is unknown. French Family Line Mary Lathrop (1640-1735) was 37 years younger than her husband, William French (1603-1681)! They married May 06, 1669, when William was approaching 70 years of age. # French-01 - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, WFrench, XFrench, French01) - Grandparents of English Immigrant, William French (1603-1681). # French-02 - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, WFrench, XFrench, French02) - Grandparents of English Immigrant, William French (1603-1681). # French-03 - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, WFrench, YFrench, French03) - Grandparents of English Immigrant, William French (1603-1681). # French-04 - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, WFrench, YFrench, French04) - Grandparents of English Immigrant, William French (1603-1681). # John Lathrop (1584-1623) - Famous Pilgrim Reverend - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop). - See also John Lathrop List of Famous Descendants. # Hannah Howse (c1594-c1633) - Famous Pilgrim Reverend Immigrant''' - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, Hannah Howse (c1594-c1633)) - # William Learned (bef1588-1646) - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, SLearned, WLearned) - Parents of English Immigrant, Sarah Learned (1614-c1652). # Goodith Gillman (c1594-c1635) - ( JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, SLearned, GGillman) - Parents of English Immigrant, Sarah Learned (1614-c1652). Great, Great, Grandparents of Joanna Phillips Pillips Family Line Smith Family Line Famous Descendants * George Herbert Walker Bush - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - and his son George Walker Bush (1946) - 41st and 43rd Presidents of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. Category:Ancestries of individuals